


Five Times Theseus Wished Newt was Normal + The One Time he Didn't

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Fantastic Beasts One-Shots [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But he learns, Gen, He means well though, Hurt Newt Scamander, Please read lol, Protective Siblings, Protective Theseus Scamander, Scamander brothers, Sibling Bonding, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Theseus isn't always the best brother, Young Newt Scamander, and It's certainly not easy being Theseus' brother either, but his intentions are good, but it's not always easy being Newt's brother, he tries, idk what to tag this, not at first, uuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Theseus' idea of protecting Newt is to try to make him fit in, but it's not really the right instinct to have.or Five Times Theseus Wished Newt was Normal + The One Time he Didn't
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Series: Fantastic Beasts One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Five Times Theseus Wished Newt was Normal + The One Time he Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out as well as it did in my head, but I worked hard on this and even though all the parts aren't as good as I wish I think it's still pretty good.
> 
> I'm also lowkey planning a "companion piece" for it lol.
> 
> I love the Scamander brother and I honestly just want them to be close and get along. ): Please Jo, give me some good siblings. If the rest of the movies flop just please give me that. I beg you.

# One

Theseus stands idly by as his parents converse with these people they’ve just met while shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley. He smiles and nods and answers their questions about school and how much he’s grown and what-not as they dote on him. Just like the well mannered gentleman they claim he’s grown into.

Theseus has to admit he has no idea who this woman is, but they claim to know him. His parents certainly seem know her at least.

“You’ll become a fine wizard, Theseus. And you’ll become a fine Auror - just like your father. Just you see. Hogwarts is the best of the best,” the woman says.

Theseus smiles and nods politely.

Newt stands a few metres away gazing into the shop window of Magical Menagerie. With his face pressed up against the glass he studies the animals inside. Much like he does back at home.

It’s often that Newt has wandered into the woods to take a gander at the creatures that live there. Their mother had often gotten mad when she’d find out, but Newt had also become a sneaky bastard. Handy for approaching creatures and getting past their mum.

There had been more than once that they’d found strange creatures hidden in his room.

“It’s not too long until Newton ventures on to Hogwarts himself, is it?” the woman asks.

Mrs. Scamander chuckles. She glances over at him. “He turned four in February, but it feels like it was just yesterday that he took his first steps in the sitting room,” she muses. “They grow up so fast.”

The woman looks over at Newt, who is still glued to the shop window, and raises a brow. “From what I hear Newton is quite an interesting little boy. I remember Theseus was quite the charmer when he was that age.”

“That he certainly was,” Mr. Scamander replies.

Something heavy settles in the pit of Theseus’ stomach. He doesn’t like where this conversation seems to be going. It certainly doesn’t appear to be going anywhere pleasant. Not for Newt’s sake at least.

Thankfully, he doesn’t even seem to be aware that they’re chatting about him, too observed in his own world.

“Well, I’m sure he’ll grow out of his strange behaviour soon enough,” she says. “It would be a shame for the Scamander name to go to waste.”

“I’m sure he’ll turn out just fine,” Mrs. Scamander says.

The woman smiles. “Yes, of course,” she says, then turns to Theseus. “Now you be a good role-model for your little brother, okay?”

Theseus nods, pushing away the icky feeling that’s forming in his chest.

“I’ll see you around then, I suppose?” she asks

Both Mr. and Mrs. Scamander nods as they wave goodbye to the mystery woman.

“Come on now, love,” Mrs Scamander tells Newt. “Time to go home. It’s almost time for bed. Snuggles is waiting for you.”

Newt whines for a moment. Giving the shop window a last look he dejectedly takes their mothers’ hand and follows them out of Diagon Alley. Blissfully unaware that anything had ever been said about him.

Maybe if Newt was a bit more like him that woman wouldn’t have said those things about him in the first place.

# Two

It’s the hottest day of the summer when Theseus and some of his mates from school are enjoying some cold lemonades, in the cool shadow provided by the roof over their porch. But even with the shadow shielding them from the sweltering sun it’s still unbearably hot for some Brits.

“Merlin, when I said I hoped for warm weather this summer I didn’t mean this hot,” Thomas from Ravenclaw says, wiping sweat from his brow.

Theseus chuckles. 

“Nice of yer mum to make us lemonade though,” James from Hufflepuff says.

Theseus nods. “Yeah…”

“How much you wanna bet Theseus becomes Head Boy?” James asks.

“Is there even anything to bet over?” Thomas laughs. “I’d be more surprised if he didn’t.”

Theseus snorts. “Dad says the same thing.”

They hear rustling in the bushes and the boys straighten up as they watch them curiously waiting for whatever is in them to come out. First, a messy head of reddish brown hair emerges, followed by the body of a small, freckled boy. In his hands he holds a small feather. He doesn’t seem to even notice the boys on the porch as he wanders past them, his attention fully captivated by it.

“Isn’t that your little brother?” James asks.

Theseus nods. “Yeah, that’s Newt,” he says. “And mum won’t be pleased if she finds out he was in the forest alone again.”

“Should we tell ‘er?” Thomas inquires with a chuckle.

“Nah,” Theseus replies. “Let him have it.”

Newt disappears behind another set of bushes again, wandering to who knows where.

“Say,” James begins. “Is it true he dismembers Horklumps in his room?” Thomas sniggers.

Theseus’ brows furrow. “Where’d you hear that?”

James shrugs. “Eh, it’s going around,” he says.

“Well, is it true?” Thomas asks.

Theseus looks down at his lap. “Uh - yeah, it’s true,” he mutters, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

The boys laugh. “Merlin, is he mental?” James asks.

Theseus’ eyes widen. “W-what?”

“Me nan reckons he is,” Thomas says. “No sane person would even think about doing something like that.”

“He-he’s not! He’s just—”

“Is it true he doesn’t have any friends?” James asks. “That he talks to animals?”

The boys erupt into another fit of laughter as the pit in Theseus’ stomach grows bigger and bigger. He purses his lips as he stares down into his lap, lemonade and the unbearable heat long forgotten.

“I’d be embarrassed to have him as my brother too, if I were you,” James says between his laughter.

And Theseus can’t help but feel that he wished Newt was normal. If not for Theseus’ sake, then for his own. Maybe people wouldn't say such things about him then. If he just fit in more.

# Three

Theseus sees him in the crowd looking timid and unsure. Almost a head taller than the rest of the students, and with a birds nest for hair he’s hard to miss. His face lights up when he spots him and he scurries over to him on long, gangly limbs that doesn’t quite seem to fit his body.

Once he’s near enough Theseus opens his arms with a broad smile. Newt lets him hug him, awkwardly putting his arms around his waist in return.

“Welcome back, Newt,” Theseus mumbles into his ear before releasing him from the hug.

Newt shuffles back a step and looks around the still bustling station.

“Did you have a good year?” Theseus asks.

Newt shrugs. “It was good,” he mumbles. “Where’s mum and dad?” he asks.

Theseus stuffs his hands into his pant-pockets. “Busy,” he explains. “They’ll be back for dinner tonight though.”

Newt nods, but keeps his eyes trained on the ground in front of him.

“Shall we go home then?” Theseus asks, already picking up Newt’s trunk and turning towards the exit of the station. Newt doesn’t make any indication of moving though.

“Do you think I’m a freak?”

Theseus freezes, almost dropping Newt’s trunk. He turns around to look at Newt who stares pitifully down at his shoes. Theseus feels something in his chest ache painfully for his brother.

“What?”

Newt clears his throat. “Do you think I’m a freak?” he asks again, this time more clearly.

Theseus frowns. “Of course now, Newt,” he answers. “Sure you can be a bit odd from time to time, but you’re not a freak. Where in the world did you get that from?”

Newt shrugs, pursing his lips. “Nowhere special,” he answers. 

Theseus’ frown deepens. He takes a step closer to his brother and puts what he hopes is a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Since when did you care what other people think about you?” he asks, trying to lighten the mood slightly. “You’re a Scamander. What other people might say about you doesn’t matter.”

The corners of Newt’s mouth twitch into a small smile.

“Now, let’s get home so you can enjoy your summer holiday.”

But as they leave King’s Cross Station and the Hogwarts Express Theseus can’t help but have the nagging feeling that Newt wouldn’t need to hear those kinds of things about him if he was a bit more like him. That he’d be spared a world of pain if he just was a little more like Theseus.

How unfortunate he had been to turn out the way he had.

# Four

The news about Newt’s expulsion had travelled quickly, as anything related to the Scamanders seemed to do. It had been a huge scandal. If Newt wasn’t the weird Scamander brother before, he certainly was now. The whole ordeal had been...embarrassing to say the least.

When Theseus arrives at the Scamander manor he’s furious to say the least. 

Newt sits outside, under a large tree. In his hands he holds a leather-bound notebook. A gift for his birthday a while back. But he doesn’t quite look like his usual self. He lacks the curiosity about the world around that he usually displays so unashamedly. 

Theseus walks over to him in quick, long strides.

“Are you daft?”

Newt spares a quick glance at him before looking back down.

“Are you aware of what you’ve done? Of what you’ve put our family through?” Theseus asks him. “You’re damn lucky they didn’t snap your wand!”

Newt purses his lips, but does nothing to acknowledge what Theseus has just said to him.

“I mean— A Jarvey! In the school!” Theseus exclaims exasperatedly, waving his hands in the air like a madman. “You must be—”

“Mental?”

Theseus freezes. It feels as though someone has poured a bucket of freezing water over him, or he’s gotten a Bludger to the ribs. His face falls. He stares down at Newt dumbfoundedly, lost for words.

“That’s what you were gonna say, right?” Newt asks, quietly. “Or mad, perhaps?”

All the tension Theseus previously had in his body seems to have vanished completely, now replaced with a pit in his stomach.

“Merlin— Newt, no!” He sits down next to Newt on the grass. “I didn’t mean that. You’re not mental. Never have been.”

A comfortable silence settles over the brothers. One they’ve gotten quite used to over the years of their upbringing. 

“Have they relocated the Jarvey yet?”

Theseus looks over at Newt.

“I...don’t know,” he answers. “I can check when I go back to work at the Ministry on Monday, if you’d like.”

“I would...like that.”

Theseus smiles. Newt had always been more concerned for the welfare of creatures than his own well-being. Which had made this whole ordeal so hard to believe. Theseus still isn't sure if he really believes it. 

But who else would be able to pull off something like that?

“Are you still mad?” Newt asks in a voice so low Theseus almost thinks he imagined it.

“Yeah, I am,” Theseus answers. “But worse things have happened, and yelling at you isn’t going to change anything. Besides, it looks like you already have enough on your plate as it is.”

Newt snorts, mouth quirking into a small smile.

“Just don’t do something like that again,” Theseus says.

Newt nods.

The whole ordeal had frankly been embarrassing, for the whole family, and Theseus had been absolutely livid when he’d found out - still was in some sense - but what has been done has been done. There wasn’t much to be done about it now.

But no matter how much Theseus hates the feeling - absolutely loathes thinking of it - he wishes that Newt could just be normal. A small little voice in the back of his head tells him this never would have happened then. If Newt was a little more like him, as so many people had said in their upbringing.

If only Newt wasn’t he way he was. If he wasn’t so different from everyone else.

# Five

The gala is everything Newt would have hated. Propped full of people in fancy dress who think they’re better than everyone socialising amongst themselves. Some of the most insufferable people they knew. A bunch of careerist hypocrites, as he’d call them. 

The bastard is lucky he’s out doing research for his book or he’d have been forced to attend too. He had always been uncomfortable during social events, which unfortunately are mandatory when you’re a Scamander.

“Do you want something to drink?” his fiancée, Leta asks him.

Theseus nods. “I’m going to need it if I’m going to get through this evening,” he says as he gazes over the crowd.

Leta laughs as she detaches herself from his arm and wanders off towards the drinks. Theseus can’t help but smile as he watches her go.

“Theseus! How nice to see you here!”

Theseus turns around to see a short woman with greying hair. He puts on a polite smile and turns his full attention to her.

“It’s good to see you too,” he tells her.

“Where’s you brother?” she asks. “I haven’t seen him all night.”

Theseus glances around the room, finding it strange how long Leta is taking bringing their drinks back. He tells himself she likely got cornered by someone and is probably trapped in a conversation with some of the Ministry employes.

“Newt is actually working on his new book about magical creatures,” Theseus answers. “I believe he’s in New Guinea right about now. That’s where he said he was going in his last letter at least.”

“Oh, I heard he was writing a book,” she says, eyes lighting up. “I just wasn’t sure it was true. You just never know what’s going on with that boy.”

Theseus’ brows furrow.

“He was always such a strange boy. And after he got expelled I wasn’t sure what was to become of him. I thought he might grow out of this creature thing and come to his senses, but I suppose I was wrong. Personally, I would never let my son hold with such nonsense.”

Theseus clears his throat and tries to school his expression. “I can assure you Newt is doing just fine.”

“What a relief,” she says with a smile that Theseus can’t help but hate. Like she believes she’s being nice, but is actually quite rude. There are too many people like this in the family’s social circle. “I have to admit I thought he was a bit mad. You have always been the more sensible of the two of you. He was always such a shut-in, you know?”

Theseus has to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something he might regret later. His parents would certainly not be happy with him if they found out he had insulted a good family friend. No matter how rude they might be.

As if on cue he hears Leta’s voice call out, “Sorry it took so long, I got held up,” she says as she hands him a drink. Theseus quietly thanks her and takes a sip from the class.

“Oh - uh, this is my fiancée, Leta,” he tells the woman.

Leta shakes her hand.

“Oh, how lovely! “ the woman exclaims. “Do you have a date yet?”

Leta shakes her head. “No, but we’re thinking of having it in the summer,” she replies.

“That sounds wonderful. I’m sure it’ll be just beautiful,” she says.

“Thank you,” Leta says with the same forced smile as him.

“Say, Newton hasn’t found a girl yet, has he?”

Leta grips his free hand in hers.

“No, not that I’m aware of,” Theseus replies with a raised brow.

“What a shame,” she says. “But I can’t imagine many women would want to be with someone like him.”

Theseus clenches his jaw, biting down so hard he wonders if his jaw is gonna break.

“Oh, look. We better go say hello to your parents, Theseus,” Leta says, already dragging him away. “It was lovely speaking to you.”

“It was lovely speaking to you too,” she says. “I hope we meet again soon.”

Leta nods, but the second she can’t see her her expression drops, turning into one of annoyance. “Are they always so insufferable?” she asks.

Theseus chuckles. “Unfortunately, yes.”

Leta groans dramatically.

“How’d you know to pull me out of that conversation?”

“You squeezed my hand - like really tightly.”

Theseus frowns. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Are they always so mean about Newt?” she asks.

“I’m afraid so,” Theseus replies. “They never waste a second to say he should be more like me.”

Leta frowns. “They were the same at school,” she says. “At least he isn’t here to hear it.”

Theseus nods and takes a large sip from his drink.

Not for the first time - and certainly not the last - Theseus wondered why Newt couldn’t be more like everyone else. Then people wouldn’t be saying these kinds of things about him.

# +One

Theseus notices it when he sees Newt talking to his friends. He laughs and jokes with them, and they return the favor. He smiles, a real genuine smile that reaches his eyes. Overall, he just seems to be happy to be with them. Theseus has never seen Newt like this, with anyone.

Usually he’s shy and reserved. He avoids eye contact and can often be found to be annoying by some people. Most people find Newt annoying. And weird.

But these people seem to actually be getting along with Newt. The shorter man claps Newt on the arm and he doesn’t even flinch or try to to get away like he usually does when people suddenly touch him. 

It’s a strange thing to see, but it’s nice. Newt has never had proper friends like this and it’s so refreshing to see someone who actually gets along with him understands him. They interact him on his own terms and seem to genuinely respect him.

Theseus has only seen Newt act this way when he’s with his creatures. Where he’s entirely in his own space, comfortable and content. Where’s he’s unapologetically himself and no one judges him.

Something heavy settles in his chest. An uncomfortable feeling of guilt and regret. he’d spent the last thirty years of his life trying to make Newt fit in with the rest of the world. He’d spent so much time wishing Newt was normal so people wouldn’t talk about him. He’d spent so long trying to make Newt someone he isn’t with the idea that he was protecting him, when instead of trying to make space in the world for him.

He’s been such a lousy brother.

It was clear that these three people had done more for Newt in a few days than Theseus had done for him in his entire life.

The blonde witch spots him, smiles and waves him over to them. Theseus is taken off guard for a moment before he slowly and unsurely makes his way over to the group. “You must be Theseus,” she says. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Theseus’ brows raise.

“Not from Newt. He doesn’t talk about you much,” she says. “But I have heard your name at MACUSA.”

“We aren’t exactly very close,” he admits with a sad smile. He shares a quick look with Newt, who quickly averts his eyes.

The blonde witch gives him a soft smile. “Well, it’s never too late,” she says, extending her hand to him. “I’m Queenie. It’s nice to meet you.”

Theseus smiles, shaking her hand. “I suppose you’re right. It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Right,” Newt says. “These are my...my friends. Tina and Jacob - and obviously Queenie.”

Theseus shakes both Tina and Jacob’s hands. They chat for some time. Theseus laughs as they tell him how they met Newt and what they got up to in New York, and Newt at least has the decency to look bashful at the mentions of his little antics.

Newt seems so at peace with them. Like he truly belongs with them. It’s a nice change. Especially when he’s so used to seeing Newt alone. It’s just a shame he had to travel to a different continent to find friends.

Queenie was right. It’s never too late to start being a better brother. He’s spent so long trying to protect Newt by trying to make him “normal” when he should have accepted Newt for what he is instead.

He is proud of Newt and what he’s become, even when the world has been so against him. The book had been a major success. The capture of Grindelwald is also quite impressive. It’s not that he doesn’t love Newt, or that he doesn’t care about him. He’s just not been good enough at showing it. He’s had the wrong instincts, and while his intentions might have been good, it hasn’t helped.

He’ll start today. Becoming the older brother Newt deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please consider leaving a kudos and/or comment. It lets me know that you liked it and it's just very motivating overall. 
> 
> Feel also free to follow me on my socials:  
> Tumblr: Waternoodlescamander.tumblr.com / maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @marenemile03  
> Instagram: @marencantdraw  
> Wattpad: maren-emilie


End file.
